Scare Mare: The Encounter
by Blackopproductions21
Summary: Scare Mare was having another of his, "Can't come up with another one of his horror stories" Ordeal. So he went for his think walks when he bumped into Fluttershy. They walked and had a nice conversation when they reached the Evergreen forest.


"A note to the Reader, All Copywritten ponies to this Fanfic are created by me and Nicole Dobbins. Scare Mare is Copywritten to me while Sparkplug is copywritten to Nicole Dobbins."

WARNING!  
This Story is a Grimdark My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic FanFic. Some contents in this Fanfic are not meant for viewers/readers under the age of 13. If you are disturbed by Gore, language and blood, Do NOT Read this FanFic.

Scare Mare: The Encounter

Today was an average day for the ponies in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash flying around Ponyville showing off her expert flying skills to the young fillies and foals, Rarity designing new clothes in her shop and each one better than the rest, Fluttershy caring for all the animals who live near the Evergreen forest, Pinkie Pie working in the kitchen making cakes and pies to sell while Mr. And are away on a vacation, Applejack and Big Mac tending to the farm and bucking apples and the Cutie Mark Crusaders still trying their hardest to earn their cutiemarks. Everything was going great for everypony today, all but Scare Mare, who is still at his desk thinking of a new horror story to write.

Scare Mare was a really known pony even though he has been around Ponyville sincde he was 6. He had an enjoyment with writing stories, his teachers were very amazed to see that Scare Mare worte exceptinal stories well above his level of literature. when he reached the age of 10 he got into the legends of the Evergreen forest, creatures that have been known to attack and kill ponies, one that caught his eye was Slender Mare, an infamous creature in the Evergreen forest that has been known to take ponies away and kill them. Most of the ponies that were missing, Slender Mare was blamed for the missing incidents. But the one thing that struck him was, Slender Mare had an intrest to young Foals and Fillies. The pictures he saw of the Slender Mare were all around the children in the background. He then wrote stories about the Slender Mare and other scary creatures in the Evergreen forest. He then got his Cutiemark, which appeared as a flaming skull on his flank. He still continues his horror novels and is trying his hardest to become the best horror novelist in all of Equestria.

Scare Mare was writing down something when he stopped and became agitated, he crumpled up the peice of paper and threw it into the large pile of crumpled up papers by the trash can.

"Goddammit!" Scare Mare yelled, "why can't i think of any good horror ideas!?"

Scare Mare Grunted and trotted in place thinking to himself out loud.

"I remember my last story was good, I mean a strange creature found in an old well that likes to kill ponies and eat them whole. Why can't I top that!?"

Scare Mare sighed and sat back on the chair by his desk, he picked up the pen he was using to write and played around with it. Scare Mare then heard a sound at the door, he got off the chair and went to the door. He got his cane that he bought a while ago and opened the door slowly, then out of nowhere, the door flew open and was knocked over by a pink pony.

"OH GOODIE YOUR UP!" the pink pony yelled in excitment.

Scare Mare let out a sigh.  
"Oh man not you again" Scare Mare grunted. "Can't you just leave me alone Pinkie?"

"Oh i'm sooo sorry! I was just so worried about you! You were in your house all day and not out wandering around like you do, so I wanted to give you some sweets and cupcakes to show how much i care!"

"Alright i get it!" Scare Mare growled, "So where are the sweets?"

Pinkie Pie looked in her pouch for the sweets she was gonna give to him and to her surprise the pouch was empty.

"OH DEAR I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THE SWEETS!" Pinkie Pie yelled in her typical fashion, "I'll be right back Mari!"

Before Scare Mare could say a word Pinkie Pie darted off. He got up and ran out he door and stood at his porch.

"IT'S SCARE MARE!" He yelled out.

He sighed and grabbed his cloak, he put it on and put the hood on his head, he shut his door and walked down his stairs. Everypony knows when Scare Mare has his cloak and hood on, that he was going for a think walk, so everypony avoids disturbing his train of thought. Scare Mare trotted down the street, he was thinking of a great idea for the next horror story that will furfill his success when he bumpped into a pony, he fell on his butt and his hood flew open.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU STUPID BI..."

Scare Mare Paused to see Fluttershy staring at him about to cry.

"Oh i'm so sorry Fluttershy." Scare Mare apoligized to her

"O..oh its o...okay." Fluttershy said in her calm voice with a mixture of sadness.

Scare Mare helped Fluttershy up and wipped the dust off of her mane and body.

"So your on a think walk?" Fluttershy said.

"I was until i bumped into you." Scare Mare said with a chuckle.

"So what were you planning on making?"

"Thats the thing I can't think of it, I've been thinking for a good horror story for a while now and still haven't thought one up."

"Well you made that one story"

"Yeah that one? I just made it from a legend here in Ponyville like Slender Mare"

"I got so sad when that creature ate poor little AppleBloom alive."

"Well i wanted to keep it realistic."

Scare Mare Paused for a bit to see he was at the Evergreen forest.

"you wanna go in there?" Scare Mare questioned.

"Oh uh...uh, I...I must tend to the animals right now" Fluttershy said in fear, "bye."

Fluttershy took off, leaving Scare Mare only to question.

"Why did she took off so quickly? Is she scared of the evergreen forest? She took on a goddamn bear and yet she fears this forest? I'll never understand her."

Scare Mare soon walked in and was wondering around.

"I don't understand why this place is notorius." Scare Mare thought to himseld

He soon saw a grey Unicorn sitting by a tree. She had Yellow and black hair and she has green eyes with a sign of insanity in them.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Scare Mare asked.

She lifted her head up, showing a huge, creepy smile.

"Another one." She said in a creepy voice.

Before Scare Mare could react she used her Horn and knocked back Scare Mare, he hit a tree head first, knocking him out.

"More things for me to have" She said as she dragged Scare Mare away.

Scare Mare awoke, he felt a sharp pain in his head where he hit his head. His eyes soon widen to see both Zecora and Fluttershy, both tied up and on a medical table. He tried to get up, only to see he himself is tied up. He didn't panic though, because he knew if he panicked , he would meet a terrible fate.

"Who was that mare?" Scare Mare thought to himself.

Soon Fluttershy woke up. She saw Zecora and Scare Mare tied up. She tried to move her arms only for her to notice their tied up as well.

"Don't scream Fluttershy." He said to her.

Fluttershy didn't listen and started to let out a scream and panicked, waking up Zecora in the process. Soon a door swung open. There at the door was that same Mare that attacked him, she carried a tray of something and a table. She moved to Zecora and set the tray and table by her.

"What are you doing!?" Zecora yelled at her.

"A little bit of fun." The mare replied.

Before Zecora said another word she covered her mouth and removed the covers off the tray to reveal various sharp Medical tools. She took a scalpel and removed her hoof to put it in Zecora's mouth, cutting out her tongue and placing it on the tray.

"No more words," the mare said. "I want to hear the screams, not words."

She soon started to cut Along Zecora's stomach. Zecora started to scream loudly as she dragged the blade down to her crotch area. she then cut along Zecora's legs, pulling her skin off as she screamed in pain. She then took out a spoon and stuck in by her eye. Zecora closed her eyes but then the mare pulled them back open and dug the spoon into her eye, pulling it out and watch it dangle along Zecora's face. Zecora Passed out from her blood loss. Not yet satisfied the mare got a syringe and shot it into Zecora's heart, causing her to wake up.

"The last words you will now here from me is," the mare said as she came close to Zecora's face, "Sparkplug"

Scare Mare's Eyes widen up. Sparkplug was suppose to be dead. He remembered that story of Celestia taking Sparkplug out and sent her to her death, he rememberes the royal executioner removing her horn and ripped out her heart. They also buried her in a grave where all the most evil of all ponies were buried.

Sparkplug cut open Zecora's throat, causing blood to spill out of her. She watched as the zebra started to choke on her own blood. Sparkplug then ripped off Zecora's skin. She laughed as she played around with Zecora's skin.

"So pretty." Sparkplug said in a psychotic voice, "I wish you had a cutie mark though, then i will add it to my collection."

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Fluttershy screamed.

Sparkplug turned to Fluttershy and walked to her with Zecora's skin and the scalple still in her hooves.

"Your next" She said as she rubbed the knife across Fluttershy's face, leaving a small cut on her face.

Sparkplug walked over to a basket and opens it, revealing skins of other ponies she has killed and puts it in the basket. She then walks back to Fluttershy and goes to her left flank, she places the knife above her cutie mark and makes a circular cut. Fluttershy screams as she feels the pain of it.

"STOP IT YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH!" Scare Mare screams.

"Oh don't worry," Sparkplug replies licking the blood off the scalple, "Your turn is soon, very soon."

Sparkplug goes back to the tray, getting another sharp object to torture Fluttershy with. Scare Mare started bite down on the rope while Sparkplug wasn't looking, gnawing at the rope in hopes that it'll break. Sparkplug looked at Fluttershy again, this time holding a large skinning knife and walks back to her. Scare Mare has now successfully gnawed through the ropes and then broke open the restraints. He grabbed a blunt object and swung it at Sparkplug's head. It hit and Sparkplug fell forward, hitting her head on the edge of the table. Scare Mare took the skinning knife and cut the ropes that restrained Fluttershy. Fluttershy hugged Scare Mare.

"Oh thank you Scare Mare." Fluttershy said, her eyes filling with tears.

Scare Mare took hold of Fluttershy and went to the door when he felt a force pick him up and threw him into a wall. He let out a groan in agony when he saw Sparkplug with a knife being held by her magic.

"NOBODY DEFIES ME!" Sparkplug said, "NOT EVEN A BASTARD LIKE YOU!"

Sparkplug lunged the knife forward, Fluttershy quickly reacted and moved in the way of the blade, it hit her straight in the heart. Fluttershy fell and lied there groaning in pain as she starts to slowly die.

"Bitch you got in the way!" Sparkplug said looking for another object to use on Scare Mare.

Scare Mare didn't react at all when he punched her straight in the face, he didn't even react when he bucked her straight into a wall. He got on top of Sparkplug and repediatly punched her in the face, causing blood to fly out of her mouth and nose. Scare Mare kept punching and punching, not even thinking. He finally punched her one last time and knocked her out. He grabbed Fluttershy and quickly moved out of the place, he kept going and going, not stopping for even a minute. he eventually got out of Sparkplug's Place and lied Fluttershy down, she was breathing heavily, trying to gasp for air. Scare Mareb pulled the knife out of Fluttershy, he covered her wound with his hoof, applying pressure to it.

"Don't die Flutter" He said nearly on the verge of tears.

He found some leaves and some sticks and created a bandage to put over her wound, he then used tree sap to stick it on her wound and on her now opened up cutie mark. Soon he heard a loud noise and saw Sparkplug with a chainsaw. She laughed in a psychotic manor as she charged at Scare Mare and Fluttershy. Sare Mare soon readied himself pulling his legs back, as soon as Sparkplug came close, he bucked her as hard as he could, sending Sparkplug flying and into a large broken branch. The branch went right through Sparkplugs heart, she leat out a loud scream as Scare Mare charged and pushed her deeper into it. Her Screams faded and then her entire body gave out. Her head tilted forward and her screaming stopped, Sparkplug was finally dead. Scare Mare felt woozy and looked down, he noticed a huge gash on his chest and legs, he was bleeding out. Scare Mare couldn't move anymore, he used all of his stregnth to buck Sparkplug into a broken branch. Scare Mare then fell to the ground and passed out from his blood loss.

Scare Mare awoke to see Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and princess Celestia and Twilight sparkle hovering over him.

"YAY YOU'RE AWAKE!" Pinkie Pie said as she hugged Scare Mare.

"OWWW!" Scare Mare screamed, "Goddammit get off me!"

Scare Mare pushed Pinkie off, he groaned from the wounds that are still on him. He looked around and started to get worried.

"Fluttershy?" Scare Mare said, "FLUTTERSHY! Oh god please be okay!"

"She is" Twilight Sparkle said, "She's just Resting from her blood loss."

"You did a good thing Scare Mare." Princess Celestia said, "You used the leaves, sticks and tree sap to cover up Fluttershy's wounds, if you haven't, she would have bled to death."

"May i see Fluttershy?" Scare Mare said.

"You should stay in bed" Twilight Sparkle said, "Your brusies need time to heal"

Scare Mare Ignored Twilight and got out of bed, he groaned a bit and looked at Twilight.

"Tell me where she is." He said with a stern voice, "I need to thank her, for saving me."

Twilight went to the room next to him, Scare Mare followed. Scare Mare saw Fluttershy lying in bed and reading a book, she looked up a bit and turned her head to see both Scare Mare and Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh hey Scare Mare and Twilight" Fluttershy said as she closed her book and set it aside.

Scare Mare trotted towards Fluttershy, holding back the urges to let out a painful groan from his wounds and bruises. He was face to face with Fluttershy and hugged her.

"Thank you Flutter." Scare Mare said, "if it wasn't for you moving in the way of the knife, i would have died."

"And thank you Scare." Fluttershy replied, "If it wasn't for you creating a patch to cover up my wound i would have bled out."

Fluttershy kissed Scare Mare's cheek and smiled, Scare Mare only blushed.

"Who did attack you both?" Twilight Sparkle questioned.

"Sparkplug" Scare Mare and Fluttershy replied.

"SPARKPLUG!?" Twilight Sparkle yelled, "I thought she died!"

"Well she didn't." Scare Mare replied, "Her body is still in the Evergreen forest, i killed her myself. Impaled her body on a broken branch."

"Well i'll be sure to send out guards to recover the body and PROPERLY bury it, In the meantime you should get some rest Scare Mare."

"Also don't forget Zecora's body, she got her too..."

Then i will get hers and have her buried as well"

Scare Mare nodded and proceed to go back to his room, Pinkie pie and the other hugged him.

"Thank you for saving her." They all said to Scare Mare.

3 weeks have pass since Fluttershy and Scare Mare were attacked by Sparkplug. Scare Mare finally got his idea for a horror he entiled, The Encounter, Which was about his encounter with Sparkplug and how he managed to get out along with Fluttershy. Scare Mare's new book was a success, everypony loved it and was known as a hero among them.

Today was a nice day in Las Pegasus, a nice stallion was eyeing a mare from across the bar. He got up and approched her. She was a beautiful unicorn with black and yellow hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Hey there good looking" The stallion said with a seductive voice, "care to come to my place?"

"How about you come to mine?" the mare replied.

The stallion nodded and they both left together.

"You two have fun now." The bartender said to the mare and stallion.

"Oh i will." the mare said with a psychotic smile, "I will indeed."


End file.
